


Bathing Beauties

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John joins Rodney for a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Schmoop Bingo, bubble bath

“You were serious when you said you took bubble baths?” John said, looking down at Rodney who was currently lounging in the bath, surrounded by a mound of bubbles. He’d come looking for Rodney, expecting to find him hunched over a laptop in their room and instead found…this.

“I was serious. They help me think.  You should try it.”

John wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I don’t know, Rodney….”

“Don’t knock it until you try it. Come on, strip and get in. There might be something in it for you if you do.” Rodney waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated way that had John sighing.

“Fine, but I better not end up smelling all…flowery or anything.”

“It’s a special blend I made myself.”

“Of course it is.”

“Hey, allergic to citrus here, I can’t buy just anything off the shelf you know.”

John said nothing as he slowly stripped off his uniform. If Rodney was going to make him take a bubble bath, he was going to tease him with this. He was down to nothing but his dog tags and made to get in.

“Those too,” Rodney said. “Don’t want them to get caught on the taps or anything. Last thing I need is for you to strangle yourself and then try and explain it to Woolsey.”

John took off the chain, letting it pool on top of his clothes. He felt strangely naked without them. Not that he hadn’t been naked with Rodney before, but it felt weird not to have his tags bumping against his chest. He stepped into the bath, it was just this side of too hot, but he would bear with it for Rodney. Once he leaned against the side of the tub, his muscles were thanking him for the heat. And the bubbles felt kind of good.

“See, not so bad is it?” Rodney crowed.

“No, I guess not. This really helps you think?”

Rodney gestured to the data pad and to the large pad of paper that were at the side of the tub. “I’ve already improved the ventilation systems, again. And I’ve solved that pesky filtration problem the hydroponics section was having. Those might have taken me weeks to figure out normally.”

“So you sit in a bubble bath solving all the problems on Atlantis?”

“Not all of them,” Rodney said. “And sometimes I just think, about non-Atlantis type things.”

“Like what?” John said. He knew it was a leading question, but Rodney would probably answer it anyway.

“You. Us. This whole thing we have. I wonder sometimes if we would have gotten together if we hadn’t been forced to work together.”

John smiled. “I think we would have found our way to each other.”

“Me too.”

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the heat of the water and the feel of the bubbles around them.  Then John spoke up.

“So exactly how big is this tub anyway?”

Rodney looked over at him and saw the look in John’s eyes. “Big enough.”

“Good,” John said, moving over to Rodney.


End file.
